spravka_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Справка:Пользовательские пространства имён
Пользовательские пространства имён можно создать на каждой Вики в дополнение к тем 18 пространствам имён, что уже существуют. В настоящее время невозможно создать пользовательские пространства имён самостоятельно, используя вики-интерфейс. Поэтому нужно обратиться к сотрудникам Викия через Служебная:Contact, если Вы хотите сделать это. Из-за того, что новые пространства имён требуют дополнительной технической поддержки, допускается создание только трёх новых пространств имён для каждой Вики (плюс три пространства имён обсуждения). Ограничения #Решение о новом пространстве имён должно быть согласовано внутри вики-сообщества #Имя нового пространства имён не должно совпадать с именами из Interwiki map #На Вики не должно быть страниц, включая страницы-перенаправления, в начале названия которых, через двоеточие, есть имя нового пространства имён (например, новое пространство имён будет Музыка, а на Вики уже есть страницы типа Музыка:Моцарт). Такие страницы могут потеряться или оказаться недоступными после введения нового пространства имён. #Не забудьте, что новое пространство имён создаст новое пространство имён обсуждения, доступ к которому будет, например, Обсуждение Музыка:Моцарт. Создание нового пространства имён Если Вы хотите запросить больше, чем одно новое пространство имён (но не более трёх), просьба запросить их одновременно, а не посылать три запроса. Это ускорит процесс создания новых пространств имён. Вы должны чётко и ясно написать в запросе требования к новому пространству имён, для чего необходимо ответить на следующие вопросы: #Будет ли новое пространство имён учитываться в счётчике статей? #*То есть, страницы, которые появятся в новом пространстве имён, будут посвящены теме Вики или это будут административные страницы, новости, теории, мнения участников и т.п., которые не считаются "реальными страницами". #*Хорошим примером служит Вики о комиксах, где комиксы компаний Marvel и DC Comics разделены по своим пространствам имён и включены в общий список статей Вики. #Будут ли статьи из нового пространства имён выводиться в результатах поиска по-умолчанию? #*По-умолчанию в результатах поиска выводятся страницы из основного пространства имён. Для поиска в других пространствах имён нужно поставить флажки в разделах окошка поиска или личных настройках. #Будут ли статьи из нового пространства имён вызываться функцией "Случайная статья". #*Если в новом пространстве имён будут служебные страницы, то эта функция совсем не обязательна. #Разрешено ли будет заводить подстраницы в новом пространстве имён? #*По-умолчанию создание подстраниц разрешено для всех новых пространств имён (например, Музыка:Моцарт/1763 год). Если у Вас есть особые предпочтения в этом, пожалуйста, сообщите отдельно. #Не забудьте о пространствах имён обсуждения #*Если Вы назовёте новое пространство имён "Запрещено", то новое пространство имён обсуждения получит имя "Обсуждение Запрещено". Это крайний случай, но всё же помните об этом, когда будете выбирать имя для нового пространства имён. Пример запроса нового пространства имён Ниже приведён пример запроса нового пространства имён с названием "Портал": We need a new namespace. Name of new namespace: Портал Translated to English: Portal. Hubs articles will be placed in this namespace. О счётчике статей: Should the pages in this new namespace be included in the wiki's page count- yes. О функции "Случайная страница": Should the pages in this new namespace be included in the "Random page" function - yes О результатах поиска по умолчанию: Should the pages in be reachable through the wiki's search box - yes Подтверждение, что на вики нет страниц, начинающихся с "Портал:": I confirm that there are no articles starting in "Портал:" on the wiki. Внимание! В связи с участившимися случаями, когда страницы обсуждения нового пространства имён называют, например, "Портал talk", просьба в запросе прописывать название страниц обсуждения отдельно: The talk of new namespace should be called Обсуждение Портал, but not Портал talk. en:Help:Custom namespaces es:Ayuda:Espacios de nombres personalizados pt:Ajuda:Espaço nominal personalizado Категория:Справка